Something or Another
by Theoretical
Summary: A pseudo JC story. My first fan fic.


Disclaimer: I don not, unfortunately, own Trek. Paramount does. Those lucky, lucky, lucky people.

Also, I did not write imagine, John Lennon did. I do, however, worship him.

When (or if) you rate this please remember that this is my first fan fic.

The Story:

Janeway and Chakotay entered the large building. It had been renovated to look like it had when it was built more than 100 years ago. The da Vinci arts building was it's name. The made their way up to a box office where they waited for the show to begin, also in the box were Seven, The Doctor, their adopted child, Marnie, Tom and B'Elanna. Harry had wanted to come but had been busy.

"Ami and Jo'Kath perform in a lot of performances." Seven whispered to Marnie who was currently staring in awe at the lights as they tested them.

"I think they may be slightly obsessed with dance." Tom stated looking through the names of who was performing when and seeing that Ami was in a total of 6 dances and Jo'Kath was in 5.

There was a knock at the box's door.

"Come in." Chakotay said loudly.

The door opened and John stepped in. He looked exactly like his father Chakotay, but had his mothers stubbornness. Janeway stood up and ushered him into a seat to her right and whispered into his ear:

"I think you'll enjoy the music for your sisters first dance. It from the 20th century, 'Who are you?' by The Who."

"Yeah, maybe."

-

"It'll be fine." Chakotay sighed comforting his crying captain.

Even when she was slightly hysterical she was lovely.

Her mood swings had been the only symptom of her pregnancy. Currently he had no idea why she was crying. It might have been something, he concluded. She was seven months pregnant and he could barely reached around her so he rubbed her back. She stood up and tried to replicate herself a cup of coffee but got tea instead which caused more crying. The doctor had put a ban on her drinking of coffee while she was pregnant and she hated that fact.

"Please leave." She said pushing Chakotay out of her quarters. From outside he could hear her sobbing.

-

The music for the first dance started. The kids on stage looked about thirteen, which was when they started taking dancers into da vinci's dance program. This ensured that they had some knowledge of dance knew what they were getting themselves into and of course, most of them were on Pointe.

The kids on stage were barefoot during this dance however. It was dance full of quick music. Janeway looked at the program. It was printed on paper, sometimes that was nice. It could be more easily saved on paper. The dance was called 'Over'. She looked up to see the dance ending. The audience of nearly 1500 erupted with applause. She liked the recitals better than ballet plays. Recitals were more fun.

The next dance came and went and then music that had been written nearly 900 years started. The music and choreography went well together and it was very technical.

"Every time I see Amelia she just looks more and more like you." The doctor whispered into her ear. "And acts more like you. Did you know she skipped her last appointment...?" His words faded out.

- "Here she is captain!" The doctor called holding a small baby girl up to her. The baby was crying madly. You could tell just by looking at her that she was Janeways daughter. The only hint of Chakotay in her was that her hair was slightly darker than Janeway's.

As Janeway took her and held her she immediately stopped crying. Chakotay looked at the baby feeling prouder than ever. he could have sworn that the baby was glaring at the doctor who was off entering the Date of Birth into a computer. It wasn't possible but he still thought so.

"I'll need a name now captain." the doctor said looking up. Janeway looked at Chakotay and smiled. Then she looked at the doctor and said:

"Amelia Joan Kyzad Janeway" The named seemed to suit the child as she dozed sleepy in Janeway's arms.

-

"Kathryn?" Chakotay whispered in a concerned voice seeing her slightly sad look.

"What?" She asked dazed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just sleepy."

"Okay." She turned back to the piece. It was almost over. Currently Ami was doing jete's across the stage. The whole dance was quite gorgeous. The music even added to that. She was performing with Jo'Kath who was now doing a Jete over Ami. Ami stood up and the spun together, arms in the air and back to back they fell to the ground for the end of their dance.

A gothic song started. It had deep notes that flowed with the puffy dresses and masked faces of the performers. She looked at the list of performers in this dance. Ten girls and two guys. Six people in navy blue suits with gold trims spun on and begun dancing with the ladies in skirts.

-

"I think we should take dancing lessons." Chakotay said thoughtfully as he watched Jo'Kath and Ami "dancing" on Voyager.

Neelix was having a party for all of the voyager crew members, and the two three years olds were jumping around wildly next to each other to a slow dance song.

John batted at Chakotays face. He was one year old next week.

Voyager had been back for two years now. "It's hard to believe how controlled they look on stage." Janeway laughed looking at them swatting at each other. She looked at the clock it was eight o' clock.

"Amelia!" She called. The three year old looked at her mother. "Were going to leave now..." Janeway said in her captain voice.

"No!" She slightly yelled back.

"Come on time to go." "I don't want to go."

"Well then were just going to leave without you." Her plan backfire. Ami replied 'Okay!' and headed into the crowd.

"She is defiantly your daughter." Harry said from behind.

-

Five dance pieces later it was intermission.

"Admiral?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yes?" She asked turning around in her seat.

"Is Amelia eating enough? Does she disappear to the bathroom after meals? Is there any chance she's anorexic?"

"What!" She almost jumped out of her seat.

"Well, she's extremely skinny and I was just wondering for her sake. We like to believe that no one does that to themselves anymore but it simply isn't true."

"I can assure you that Ami is not Anorexic for many reasons. a) She had been small all her life, b) She is teenager and therefore has a very fast metabolism, c) She dances a lot and dancers are traditionally very skinny and d) I have seen her eat three sandwiches four pieces of cake and still be hungry." Janeway said this rather defensively, but it was true. Chakotay had taken to calling her the bottomless pit.

-

"Mommy?" Ami's head poked up from underneath a table.  
Once again they were in space, a two year mission.  
Nothing compared to Voyager.

She was drinking coffee, she was stressed out, she had  
too much work to do so she hadn't eaten breakfast. Or  
anything for the past couple days.

"You have to eat breakfast. It's the most important  
meal of the day!" Ami recited importantly.

"I don't have time to eat breakfast, honey." She  
replied.

"If you have time to drink coffee you have time to eat  
breakfast."

John stood behind Ami, looking at Janeway. He rarely  
talked particularly considering he was four, mostly he  
just agreed with what Ami said. For a six year old she  
was pretty opinionated and loud about everything.

Ami motioned to John and he revealed a muffin that he  
had been hiding behind his back. There were a couple  
small finger prints in it Janeway noticed as Ami  
handed her the muffin.

"Now eat it!" Ami was quite forceful about it.

-

Intermission was over and a new dance started, the  
music was rather annoying, but the dancers some how  
were able to pretend that they were enjoying this  
performance.

The song ended and Ami came on. This was a tap piece,  
according to Ami she sucked at tap and it didn't help  
her to smile that the song was really depressing.  
Janeway had to agree with her about the music, it was  
depressing, just hearing it made to want to cry, the  
song was sad but the dancing was furious and full of  
emotion. It was a love song and a suicide song. She  
looked over at Chakotay who had tears in his eyes,  
Tuvok who had been unable to come to the first part of  
the show was watching with his usual unemotional face  
but you could tell he sensed the feelings way deep  
down.

The piece ended and there was a couple seconds pause  
more than the usual reaction time of a piece ending  
for the applause to erupt.

The next piece was well placed. It was to Le Freak by  
Chic a band from the 1980's. It was very happy the  
costumes were cute and worked well next to the last  
piece at the end Janeway still felt a little sad  
because of Ami's dance and was relived to find the  
next dance was also very happy.

-

"Mommy wake up!" She heard the words far off in the  
distance, it must have been 0100 hours. She didn't  
want to wake up. "Ami's hurt!" That got her up. In  
five seconds she was dressed and out the door heading  
to the doctors.

"It's okay." The Doctor said cheerfully. "Just a  
broken wrist! I can mend it in a second!"

Janeway was still in a slight panic mode. Ami had  
gotten hurt and broken her wrist was all that she had  
heard. She hadn't heard the part that Ami's wrist was  
no longer broken.

The next day she was still a bit hysterical about it.  
Chakotay was trying to calm her down Ami even did a  
couple cartwheels to show her that she was better,  
that, however, may not have been the best plan to make  
her feel better.

She took the next week off.

-

A solo for Jo'Kath came next. It was to one of the  
weirdest songs Janeway had ever heard before.

It was a sort of Betoveen's Fifth-like piece except  
with some techno aspects.

She looked at the name of the piece and due to the  
sound of rustling papers others were defiantly doing  
the same. It was called Betoveen's Fifth- The Techno  
Version. Of course. It was always the obvious names  
wasn't it?

Five acts later a man come one stage, he was wearing a  
skin colored leotard. It clung to him showing his  
muscles. He was quite graceful.

Jo'Kath came on next and did the same steps as the  
first man, although he did not have the same body  
structure. He was quite small. He too, was wearing the  
skin colored leotard.

Ami another girl came on at the same time. They were  
wearing the skin colored leotards too. The other girl  
was large compared to Ami. They did different moves  
than the guys, more splits and less jetes.

All four of them stood in the middle of the stage  
clinging to each other, it was very intament.

Then the music started. It was Called 'Imagine'.

-

"Captain?" A familiar voice said.

She opened her eyes. It was Chakotay.

"What happened?" She asked. She had a throbbing  
headache ached all over and was extremely tired.

"You fainted." The doctor interrupted he was smiling  
for some reasons. He turned to Chakotay "Do you want  
to tell her?" he asked. Chakotay smiled said sure, and  
turned to Janeway.

"Were pregnant!" He said happily, after the moment it  
took Janeway to realize what he meant she was  
extremely happy.

"Where's Ami? Where's John?" She asked wishing to tell  
her two children the wonderful news.

"Who's Ami and do you mean Crewman John Retron?"  
Chakotay asked confused, The Doctor was confused too.

"Never mind." Janeway replied.

_-  
_

_Imagine there's no heaven,  
It's easy if you try,  
No hell below us,  
Above us only sky,  
Imagine all the people  
living for today..._

Imagine there's no countries,  
It isn't hard to do,  
Nothing to kill or die for,  
No religion too,  
Imagine all the people  
living life in peace...

Imagine no possessions,  
I wonder if you can,  
No need for greed or hunger,  
A brotherhood of man,  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer,  
but I'm not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us,  
And the world will live as one.  



End file.
